1. Field of the Invention
The present technique relates to an electronic device such as a digital camera with a rotatable display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-333298 discloses an electronic device such as a digital camera with a display monitor rotatable relative to its body.